


The Prince and His Guard

by Leotrix



Series: The Prince and His Guard [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Blade of Marmora Keith, Dorks in Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, keith is #tired, lance is a little shit, lots of fluff, shameless fluff, she/her pronouns pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leotrix/pseuds/Leotrix
Summary: A look into the life of the Altean prince and his guard.





	1. Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is the continuation of my other work I Have a Thing for People in Suits! It does not have to be read first but it may eventually be referenced in this. This is going to be a collection of short stories with these two dorks. I have been wanting to write more for these two but in all honestly I have a hard time writing long things. So, I decided to do a collection series of just moments in their lives! I hope you enjoy!!

Being Lance’s personal guard was a lot of things. But, at the top of the list was exhausting. Lance may have great diplomacy skills but that does not mean he is well behaved. He was notorious for trying to sneak away. Keith had his work cut out for him just trying not to lose Lance.

Today he had woken up extra early just so he could make sure to catch Lance as he left his room in the morning. He had to have been waiting for at least a varga now. He pursed his lips. Lance should have left his room by now. He walked to the door and knocked swiftly.

“Prince Lance?” He waited a few ticks but he received no response. A knowing sense of dread filled Keith. He opened the door and walked into his room. A loud groan left him when he saw the balcony door open. He swiftly walked onto the balcony and leaned over the edge. He did not see Lance anywhere on the ground below the balcony. He was about to turn around and go back inside when he heard a familiar chuckle.

“Looking for someone?” The teasing voice was all too familiar to Keith. He turned around and looked up. Lance was sitting on the edge of the roof above the balcony. His feet were now hanging off and swinging leisurely. A large smile pulled over the prince’s face. Keith ignored the stutter of his heart at the sight of it. He let out an exhausted sigh; at least he had not run off.

“Should I even try to get you to come down?” Keith crossed his arms and looked up at his prince. Lance let out a happy laugh while shaking his head.

“No, the morning view is very pleasant. Why don’t you join me up here instead?” Lance patted the place next to him and gave a warm smile.

Keith easily pulled himself up and sat next to Lance and leaned back on his arms. The view was quite nice. He turned his head and looked at Lance. He was staring right at Keith with a warm smile. When Lance realized he had been caught staring his cheeks flared but his gaze did not falter. A warm feeling spread through Keith. He turned to look at the view. It really was nice, and the warm body next to him made it even better.

Being Lance’s guard was exhausting, but that does not mean it was bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it! Also, feel free to come talk to me on my tumblr! I am also open to requests for this series!  
> leotrix.tumblr.com


	2. Skincare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance was passionate about skincare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually already have a few chapters for this written so I decided to go ahead and post two at once since they are so short!

Lance was dedicated to his skincare. It was something he took pride and joy in. It made him happy to take care of himself in such a way. He took great pride in his face and he was going to make sure it stayed as great as it was. It was something he did entirely for himself. Lance considers himself quite smooth and he loves to impress the ladies, but his skincare was for him.

 It had been around 4 quintents of Keith being his guard for him to learn about his skincare. He had showed up in the evening once to check up on Lance because had been uncharacteristically quiet at dinner. Lance opened the door with his face covered in a blue face mask. Keith’s face immediately twisted in confusion.

“Um, what is on your face?” He trailed off just staring at Lance.

“Have you never seen a face mask before Keithy?” Lance quirked an eyebrow at Keith.

“No, I guess I have not.” Keith was utterly confused, why would someone put stuff on their face like that.

Lance’s eyes widened at that. He had not expected Keith to actually not know what a face mask was. Well, that was just unacceptable. He reached out and grabbed Keith’s wrist and dragged him into the bathroom. “That just is not okay, Keith, do you not take care of your skin? That is so sad. But do not worry! Lancey Lance is here and we will get you all fixed up.” He pulled out a white tube from the cabinet and turned towards Keith.

Keith put his hands up in an attempt to stop Lance, but he just swatted his hands away.

“No! You will let me do this! Your skin must be crying!”

The rest of the evening was spent fully pampering Keith’s skin.

Keith was torn between being annoyed with it all and being giddy that all of his prince’s attention was on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to come talk to me on my tumblr and I am open to requests for this story!   
> Leotrix.tumblr.com


	3. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance really loves sleeping in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the wonderful response on this fic so far! I really enjoy writing short little chapters so I'm glad y'all like it!

Lance did not hate mornings per se, he just really loved sleeping. He loved being surrounded by warm blankets. So, when Keith entered his room to wake him up he groaned and rolled over. He pulled the covers over his head and snuggled deeper into his cocoon. A soft sighed echoed through the room.

“Prince Lance, it really is time for you get up.” Keith’s voice was soft and Lance felt a hand lay gently on the covers. Lance gave a high pitched whine.

“I don’t wanna.” He moaned.

Keith let a small chuckle slip out. He was torn between being exasperated and being amused. He pulled the covers down to expose Lance’s head. He let out another whine as the cold air met his face. Keith bit back a smile at the adorably sleep rumpled prince. His short white hair was sticking up in various directions, his eyes squinting slightly, and an endearing pout was on his lips. Keith was almost tempted to let him go back to sleep since he appeared so pitiful.

“Keith, how could you betray me like this? I trusted you!” Lance gave his best puppy eyes to Keith. Keith shook his head and laughed.

“Come on, my Prince, get out of bed or I’ll do it for you.” A look flashed across Lance’s face. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit at the thought of what Keith could be implying.

No. Down feelings.

Apparently Lance’s inner struggle took long enough for Keith to decide to take matters into his own hands. Lance let out an undignified yelp as strong hands slipped under his arms and pulled him into a sitting position. The hands then slipped down to his waist and he was hoisted up and over Keith’s shoulder.

Lance sputtered and he felt his face flare. He tried desperately not to think about the fact that being manhandled by Keith was incredibly attractive.

“Keith!” Lance squealed and kicked his legs. Keith ignored him and turned to make his way to the walk in closest. He plopped Lance down on the floor and gave him a pointed look.

“Get dressed. I’ll give you a few minutes.” He stepped back out of the closest and turned away to give Lance privacy.

Lance grumbled as he grabbed his robes for the day and changed out of his oh so comfortable pajamas.

Damn Keith and his ~~super attractive~~ annoying strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it! Also, feel free to come talk to me on my tumblr! I am also open to requests for this series!  
> leotrix.tumblr.com


End file.
